


Can I Give My Heart To Someone Special?

by OmegaJay



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Christmas, Christmas Party, M/M, Minor Angst, Mutual Pining, Newt and Alby as cupids, but will they succeed?, established Nalby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaJay/pseuds/OmegaJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Submission for Day 6 of Thominho Week 2016</b>
</p><p>Newt held his hand up to halt Thomas, “I get it, we’ve been through this a thousand times, I get it, you like Minho.”</p><p>Thomas pouted, “I think I’m gonna confess to him,” he sounded determined.</p><p>Newt rolled his eyes, “And you said that too.”</p><p>or</p><p>Alby and Newt acts as cupids at their Christmas party to help Minho and Thomas get together, but will they succeed or the two blind souls will never be together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Give My Heart To Someone Special?

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY THOMINHO WEEK 2016!  
> Day 6 - Holiday, I chose Christmas XD
> 
> Enjoy~ (or not :P)
> 
> Title inspired by Last Christmas by Wham!

Christmas was around the corner, but white snow petals were already falling, coating tree branches and the streets in white. Thomas watched the snow fall from inside the coffee shop, hands hugging the coffee cup to warm his hands. He brought his gaze back to Newt, who sat opposite him. “I don’t know man…” Thomas whined in a defeated tone.

“Tommy, you’ve been crushing on him for eight months. _Eight_. _Months_.” Newt gritted his teeth, annoyed.

“I knowwwww,” Thomas whined again, “but can you blame me? He’s so hot, and handsome, and good-looking, and nice, and—”

Newt held his hand up to halt Thomas, “I get it, we’ve been through this a thousand times, I get it, you like Minho.”

Thomas pouted, “I think I’m gonna confess to him,” he sounded determined.

Newt rolled his eyes, “And you said that too.”

“Newtttttt!” more whining.

“Whatever, Tommy, the party’s coming up soon, did ya clear your schedule yet?” Newt changed the topic.

Thomas perked up at the mention of the upcoming Christmas party, “Yep!” he bobbed his head enthusiastically.

“Great, just don’t get too bloody drunk and do something stupid,” Newt remarked, “especially with Minho there,” a glint shone in Newt’s eyes.

“Oh my god!” Thomas sat straighter, “he’s going too?!” and Thomas immediately turned into an excited puppy.

“Yep, ol’ Alby convinced him.”

“Thank your boyfriend for me please?” Thomas slotted his hands together, eyes shining with appreciation.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Newt waved his hands dismissingly.

* * *

Alby and Minho sat side-by-side in front of the TV and game console. Each of them controlling a game controller, tapping buttons on the controller to move the guns on the screen to shoot at zombies. A great way to spend a chilly winter afternoon.

“Dude,” Alby called out, eyes still focused on the screen.

“Yeah?” Minho tapped a button, shooting an undead, well, _dead-er_.

“All these convincing for you to attend the party and you refused,” Alby hid his character behind a crate to reload, “but when I mention that Thomas is going, you immediately agree.”

“So what?” Minho frowned, not sure what was Alby getting to, hands twitching at the mention of the brunette.

“Dude, you’re into him, aren’t you?” Alby knocked into Minho’s shoulder playfully, teasing smirk on his face.

“Pfft, fuck off dude,” Minho retorted, sniping a headshot from afar as he poked his tongue out in concentration.

“How long though? That you’ve been into him?” Alby asked curiously, his character knocked down a door, revealing another horde of zombies.

“Why do you even care?” Minho’s character pulled out an assault rifle and started showering the zombies with bullets, “fine… half a year maybe?”

“Dudeeeeeee, you should totally ask him out!” Alby encouraged enthusiastically.

“Butt out from my business, Einstein.”

“Always knew you were a chicken,” Alby teased.

“Fuck you.”

“Are you sure it isn’t Thomas you wanna fuck?”

“I’ll kill you, Alby!”

Alby laughed as Minho paused the game and started to chase him around the apartment.

* * *

Soon, it was Christmas Eve, the day of the party.

“Aight, babe,” Newt called Alby, “remember the buggin’ plan. That bugger Tommy better stop whining.”

“Gotcha,” Alby winked, carrying the punch into the living room. The sofas has been pushed to a side, plastic chairs lining up against the wall, making a big empty space in the middle of the living room. A long table was placed against one of the wall, in which Alby placed the punch next to a bunch of finger-sized foods, plastic plates and cups. Christmas decorations hung around everywhere, red and green contrasting to indulge into a Christmas mood. And a Christmas tree almost as high as the ceiling sat at one corner next to the sofa.

Newt had his hands on his hips standing next to his boyfriend as he surveyed everything. Nodding approvingly, he then threw one arm around Alby, pecking Alby’s cheek, “Great job, babe.”

Alby’s reply was cut off when the bell rang. “I’ll go get it,” Newt walked towards the door, shrieking lightly when Alby smacked his rear playfully. Shaking his head fondly, he opened the door.

“Merry Christmas, Newt!” an excited little puppy known as Thomas grinned by the door, shaking his arms full with a pile of presents. A silly Santa hat sat on top of the brown hair, contrasting cutely with the green and red, the white tuff at the end bounced jerkily.

“Merry Christmas, Tommy, come in!”

And so their friends came one by one until the living room was almost pack.

“Who’s left?” Newt asked his boyfriend.

“Just Minho,” Alby replied, as if on cue, the doorbell rang.

Alby was about to head towards the door before Newt held him back, “Thomas, would mind getting the door?”

Thomas, who was munching on chicken nuggets, perked up at the mention of his name. “Sure!” Thomas mumbled through his full mouth, clumsily getting off the sofa and went towards the door.

Swallowing his food, he opened the door, only to meet with the hot, and handsome, and good-looking, and nice, and—

“Are you gonna let me in?” Minho gave a small smile, quite a pleasant surprise to see the brunette first in this party.

“Uh- _uhm_ , yeah sure,” Thomas pulled the door wider for Minho to enter, mentally scolding at himself for malfunctioning around Minho.

Both of them felt a pleasant tingle when Minho accidentally brushed their arms together. Minho quickly went to the punch to get a drink to hide his slight blush, while Thomas closed the door and rested his forehead on it to gather himself.

Newt shook his head slightly, watching the scene unfold from the corner of his eyes. “These two idiots,” he muttered. He walked into the middle of the living room. “Alright ya buggers! Since everyone has arrived, let’s play some games!”

Hoots and calls from everyone indicated their agreement to participate.

“Gather ‘round everyone!”

They sat in a big circle all facing inwards the circle. Producing an empty wine bottle, “Y’all know the drill, I’ll go first,” Newt volunteered.

Newt spun the bottle, everyone glued their eyes at the bottle. In matter of seconds the bottle steadily slowed down until the head pointed at Teresa.

“Teresa, truth o’ dare?”

With a smile and a glint in her eyes, “Dare.”

“I dare you to,” Newt thought for a second, “scream through the window lyrics by Taylor Swift.”

Teresa snorted, “Easy,” she stood up and walked towards the window, her head popped out towards the street and a few snow petals flew indoors, “CAUSE I GOT A BLANK SPACE BABY, AND I’LL WRITE YOUR NAME!” she shouted.

“Oh my god…” a few of the players covered their faces in second-handed embarrassment when a few pedestrians turned their heads towards the voice. But Teresa just sent a wink back to them, then sassily walked back and sat in the circle. “What?” she asked when her friends stared at her.

“My turn,” she spun the bottle, and again it spun for a couple of seconds, this time it landed on Alby, “Truth or dare, tough guy?”

“Truth,” the glint in Teresa’s eyes proved that this isn’t going to be easy for him, Alby gulped.

Tossing her hair slightly behind her shoulder, “How many times you and Newt have sex each week on average?” how did she managed to ask that question in a straight face, no one will never ever know.

Various reactions came from the circle, some had their eyes widened, some were barking in laughter, Newt and Alby chuckled nervously. So, Alby chose to chug down a shot of tequila. He shook his head to get rid of the kick and burn, “Wow… that shit is strong.”

“You should’ve answered the question,” Minho teased as he nudged Alby’s shoulder playfully, earning a glare from Alby.

Alby then spun the bottle, and it landed on Minho. “Oh, you’re so gonna regret you said that, truth or dare?”

Minho snorted, “Dare.”

Newt and Alby exchanged knowing glances for a brief moment, before he stared directly at Minho, “I dare you to kiss Thomas.”

Minho’s eyes widened in shock, neck nearly getting a backlash as he tried to look at Thomas who was sitting on the other side next to him. Thomas had his eyes as wide as saucers as a deep blush immediately filled his cheeks.

“Kiss Thomas, Minho,” Alby gave an encouraging push onto Minho’s back.

“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” the crowd chanted. Minho and Thomas stared at each other, eyes widened in shock as red tints covered their cheeks. Breathing in to calm himself down, Minho used his shaky hands to gripped Thomas’s upper neck. Thomas gulped when the patch of skin where Minho was touching kept sending waves of tingly feeling, he bit his lip when he saw Minho slowly closing the distance. Thomas darted his eyes towards the perfect lips before staring into the midnight eyes.

 _Oh my god, this is happening_. Thomas and Minho thought. Thomas twisted his hands in his cargo pants, breathing irregularly as it felt forever for Minho close the distance between them. Minho could see Thomas’s lips trembling. They both held their breaths as they were millimeters away. The crowd went quiet as they watched at the scene unfold, tension electrified the air between the two.

Thomas closed his eyes when Minho was _very_ close. He could practically feel Minho’s small puffs of breath, sensing him getting closer, and closer, and _closer_ , like they were just a needle diameter apart.

Nothing happened.

Minho’s hands left him, and he heard the crown booing. Blinking his eyes opened in confusion, he saw Minho downing a shot of tequila. Thomas wouldn’t say it, but his gut wrenched in disappointment, he mentally scolded himself. _Of course he won’t kiss me, he’s not into me, duh._ He felt stupid for getting his hopes up. He quickly shook himself, bobbing the tuff of his Santa hat, and put on a sheepish smile to cover his thoughts.

Minho gagged at the alcohol. He didn’t want to kiss Thomas just because of some game, it wasn’t right, no matter how much he wanted to. And he could see how shook Thomas was when he was so close to kissing him. _Duh, he’s isn’t fancy for to be randomly kissed._ Minho convinced himself. “What?” he asked towards the circle of friends who looked disappointed. Minho scoffed before rolling the wine bottle.

Newt grimaced slightly. Plan A failed. And the game progressed for another half an hour.

* * *

They were back to partying. Music turned up, the living room became a small dance floor for them to sway. Newt and Thomas sat on the sofa. “This sucks,” Thomas muttered with a pout, skewering the nugget with a French fry.

“Cheer up, Tommy,” Newt slapped Thomas on the back.

“I mean, he probably already likes someone,” Thomas munched on the nugget-fry skewer pitifully as he hugged his knees.

“Aww, mate, don’t think like that.”

While inside the kitchen, Alby and Minho sat on bar stools. “Dude, why the fuck did you chicken out from the kiss, bruh? That was a golden chance!” Alby questioned in an accusing tone.

“Not funny, man,” Minho grunted. “Did you see the way he looked? He probably has a crush on someone else, I’m fucked I tell ya.”

Alby snorted, “Since when you’re so melodramatic?” he took a look through the door to the living room, seeing Newt signaling him. “Hey, Minho, why don’t you make yourself useful and get me some chicken wings, I’ll get us drinks, yeah?” Alby jabbed Minho at his ribs.

Minho grumbled but he did stood up and head towards the door.

“Hey, Tommy, mind getting me some drinks from the kitchen, walk off the grief, yeah?”

Thomas sighed, “Alright…” planting his feet on ground, he walked towards the kitchen.

Both poor souls who were pining for each other were too lost in their mind, not noticing where they were walking and rammed into each other under the kitchen door. “H-hi!” Thomas greeted.

“Hey…” Minho gave a friendly smile. Newt popped out behind Thomas, “Oh, look!” Newt pointed above them, “Mistletoe!”

True to his word, a small mistletoe hang innocently above Thomas and Minho. “You know what that means right?” Newt grinned, silently praying for his plan to work.

Thomas and Minho stared wide-eyed at each other, again put in such an awkward position. Minho gave a nervous chuckle, while Thomas was really close to breaking down. “Hey—” Minho started, but Thomas snapped, he pushed past Minho and ran towards the backyard.

“Shit!” Newt cursed, he gave chase.

“Fuck!” Minho slammed his head against the doorframe. “Dude, what the fuck you waiting for?!” Alby ran towards Minho’s side and screamed at him, “Chase him!”

“Alby—”

“Trust me, Minho, chase him now!”

“Screw it!” and Minho also ran towards to backyard.

Their friends turned their gaze towards to commotion, Alby reassured them, “Nothing’s happening, you guys go and have fun! Everything is taken care of!” Alby smiled and turned back towards the backyard with a frown, “I hope…”

* * *

“I hate it, Newt!” Thomas slammed his head against the wall, the tuff of his hat bounced. Snow falling around them.

“Tommy, please!”

“I hate that I like him so much, and he doesn’t even know it!” Thomas sobbed.

“Tommy—”

“I mean, I like him so, so much, it _hurts_!” Thomas hiccoughed but no actual tears fell.

“You like me?” Thomas and Newt turned towards the familiar baritone voice of Minho.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Thomas cursed, his life is ruined now that Minho discovered this secret.

“Thomas, you like me?” Minho slowly approached Thomas.

Thomas bit his lip, tears threatening to fall, shame started to heat up his body.

“Answer me, Thomas…” Minho was two steps away and still slowly approaching Thomas.

Thomas felt his breath hitched when Minho stood directly in front of him, “Thomas… Do you like me…?”

Thomas snapped. “YES!” he slammed his fists onto Minho’s chest, “Yes! I like you alright? A-and I understand if-if you d-don’t wanna be f-friends a-anymore,” a tear started to run down Thomas’s face chilled from the snowy night, he rambled between hiccoughs, very close to crying, “I-I am so s-sorry f-for this to h-happen, I-I don’t—”

Minho sealed Thomas’s lips with his own to stop the rambling. Thomas’s eyes widened in shock at what was happening, his breath shuddering when Minho pulled away. “Wha…?” Thomas blinked his glistening wet eyes in confusion.

“I like you too, silly,” Minho smiled wiping the cold tear off Thomas’s cheek.

“R-really…?” Thomas was stunned, did Minho like him too?

“Yeah, I like you a lot, Thomas,” Minho caressed Thomas’s cheek, “and I’m glad I’m not the only one…”

Thomas searched for any signs of lie in Minho’s eyes, but all he saw was pure adoration and honesty, slowly the tips of Thomas’s lips turned upwards, until it was a big bright smile.

Newt took a final glance at the new couple from the backyard door, before he smiled and went into the house. His job was done. He could hear his friends in the living room counting down, “3! 2! 1!” and he grabbed Alby by his shoulder, spinning him and slammed their lips together just as their friends cheered and whooped, greetings of “Merry Christmas!” filled the air.

Thomas had his wrapped around Minho’s neck, and Minho wrapped one arm around Thomas’s waist. Using another hand, Minho took his time dusting off the snow off the brown hair and the silly Santa hat. “I like your hat…” Minho nuzzled his cold nose against Thomas’s. Thomas giggled, “Thanks,” happiness bubbled inside Thomas’s stomach as he stared adoringly into the midnight eyes.

Fireworks exploded in the background, drawing the attention of the couple. Then they glanced back at each other. Bright smiles plastered on their faces as they gazed lovingly at each other, happy that things turned out so well for them. Thomas tightened his arms around Minho’s neck while Minho caressed Thomas’s cheek.

“Merry Christmas, Minho.”

“Merry Christmas, Thomas.”

Their lips met once more as fireworks brighten up the cold snowy night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! *wink*  
> Thominho Week is ending soon, and I'm slightly pressed not gonna lie.
> 
> Well... see you all the last time tomorrow for this hell of a ride :)


End file.
